


1:8:XX

by aggressivePizza



Series: Echoes of Love, Horror, and Bullshit [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggressivePizza/pseuds/aggressivePizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The "first" work of Echoes of Love, Horror, and Bullshit, a fanventure about ocs and shit alright stfu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1:8:XX

fuck you oi hate you


End file.
